Far Cry Arcade
Far Cry Arcade is a mode introduced in Far Cry 5. It lets the community build and share single-player, co-op, multiplayer deathmatch maps by using an in-game editor. Many of the perks earned in the story campaign can be used in Arcade. Arcade has three options - Arcade (regular mode), Arcade Hero, and Store. This article will go over the regular mode as the Arcade Hero mode is the same exact thing, except the maps are completely random. The Store is the same one used throughout the rest of the game. The Arcade can be accessed from the main menu of Far Cry 5 or from multiple locations inside the main story campaign including all liberated outposts. Look for posters on the walls or for retro arcade-style game machines standing in a room. Players will then choose between the Arcade mode or the Editor. Arcade Mode Loadouts are pre-determined by the person creating the map. If they have decided to allow more than one loadout, the player will be able to choose between them. If a weapon has been upgraded in the story campaign, the player will normally see the same upgrades on the same weapon type in arcade mode. The player(s) will need to complete the objections to finish the map. Maps can be downloaded and saved. A downloaded map can be edited in the editor. Optionally players can give it a new name when saving it. Open the map in the editor to alter it. The Editor can be accessed from the Arcade Main Menu, or as an alternate choice to Far Cry 5 when first starting up the game. Solo & Co-op To play solo, choose the solo option and pick a map. For co-op, players will need to first set up a party (the player and a friend) before choosing the co-op option if they have not already one so. Multiplayer If multiplayer is chosen, players will be put into a match-making lobby while the system looks for other players. Once enough players are found, all players will be able to vote on a map out of the several available. The maps voted for will be made available for a new vote and the final map chosen from those. Multiplayer maps are player vs player and team deathmatch appears to be the most common choice available, which generally refers to 'kill or be killed' gameplay. Players will continue to respawn until either the timer runs out or the specified amount of points has been reached. Mods and loadouts are pre-selected during map creation. If a map has more than one loadout available, players will have a brief opportunity to change their loadout prior to entering the map. Timers and rules may vary, and are also set by the map's creator. Players can also create a private match. To do this, select Private 12P Lobby and type in a keyword. Give the keyword to your friends. They will be able to join the same lobby by entering the keyword. Arcade Editor In the Arcade Editor, users have the option to create a new map, or edit one that already exists whether it was one they downloaded, or created themselves. If starting a new map, users can choose between an empty map, or a pre-made terrain. You can also choose the game mode of the map. After making a selection, the game will exit and the editor will launch. *Game Mode **Solo & Co-op ***Assault - Eliminate all enemies on the map. You automatically win if all enemies are killed. ***Outpost - Just like assault, but enemies can summon reinforcements by alarms. Just like assault, you win automatically when all enemies are dead. ***Journey - Get to the marked location, avoiding traps and puzzles along the way. You will be victorious when you reach the target. ***Bounty Hunt - Kill the marked target and then make a getaway. You will only win if BOTH of these are successful. **Multiplayer ***Deathmatch - Eliminate the other players. 12 players. ***Team Deathmatch - Eliminate the other team. 6vs6 players. *Terrain Type **Empty Map - This terrain type speaks for itself. It is a very empty map. No natural terrain is generated. **Cedar Map - Tall Cedar trees, rocky cliffs, multi-level forest terrain. **Rocky Island - Sparse deciduous trees. Beach island. Sunset sky. **Outerworld - Forested plains. Medium level of dry grasses and bushes. Pine trees. In the Editor, players will be able to change, add, remove, and edit trees, plants, animals, enemies, allies, weather, buildings, roads, and more. Use the texture painter and terrain tools to add or change the landscape. Create rivers and lakes, set the time of day or night, add audio sounds, and set the map boundries. Players can switch to play mode and test their creation out as they work on it. Save the map to work on later or publish it and share with friends and other players. Blood Dragon During Pax West 2018, Far Cry 5 developers revealed an update coming for Arcade that will include over 150 assets from the game Far Cry 3 Blood Dragon including the Blood Dragon itself. This update was released at the end of September 2018. Video Far Cry 5 Arcade – Infinite Gameplay and a Creative Map Editor|The Official Arcade Trailer. Gallery Wallpaper from E3 2018 Far Cry Fan Kit Arcade_Wallpaper_1920x1080_City.png|City Arcade_Wallpaper_1920x1080_Mars.png|Mars Arcade_Wallpaper_1920x1080_Vietnam.png|Vietnam Arcade_Wallpaper_1920x1080_Zombies.png|Zombies jean-nicolas-racicot-fca-background-jungle.jpg|Jungle Category:Multiplayer Category:Far Cry 5